The present invention applies to the related sciences of accupuncture, accupressure, chiropractic, and massotherapy.
Accupuncture and accupressure use external stimulation of various points on the body to achieve therapeutic results. In accupuncture, stimulation requires penetration of the skin with needle-like devices. On the other hand, accupressure requires the application of pressure to certain pressure points or areas, and also the accupuncture lines.
The pressure areas or points relate to the twelve meridians of the body. The meridians include the heart, pericardium, spleen, kidney, bladder, small intestine, large intestine, lung, liver, gall bladder, stomach, and tripple wamer. Each meridian constitutes a distinct pressure area within the abdomen. Therapeutic results may be achieved by applying pressure directly to any of the twelve meridians.
It is known to those skilled in the science of accupuncture that the same organs which were described as the twelve meridians can be treated by stimulating the various known accupuncture lines which run throughout the body. In accupressure, pressure can be applied to the accupuncture lines to obtain therapeutic results.
Devices used to apply pressure to the various pressure points and lines associated with accupuncture or accupressure are known.